1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a metal catalyst and a fuel cell employing an electrode including the same, and more particularly, to a metal catalyst having excellent efficiency obtained by controlling an electrolyte around the electrode including the metal catalyst, an electrode having excellent performance by including the metal catalyst, and a fuel cell employing the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell operating at a high temperature uses a polybenzimidazol electrolyte membrane containing phosphoric acid as an electrolyte. Such a fuel cell uses phosphoric acid as a proton transferring medium, and is thus similar to a liquid electrolyte type fuel cell, such as a phosphoric acid type fuel cell or a molten carbonate fuel cell. Accordingly, in liquid electrolyte type fuel cells, it is difficult to control the distribution and movement of a liquid electrolyte in an electrode of a solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell operating at a high temperature.
To easily control the distribution and movement of a liquid electrolyte in an electrode of a conventional liquid electrolyte type fuel cell, polytetra fluoroethylene is used as a binder, or the pore size of an electrode is regulated. However, even in this case, catalysts in the electrode cannot be used efficiently.